


Eye of the Beholder

by Fruityloo



Category: Sakamichi no Apollon | Kids on the Slope
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruityloo/pseuds/Fruityloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru's cousin has a very critical eye, but there are some things she just can't see. Implied Kaoru/Sentaro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Beholder

"Nautical stripes _so_ don't look good on you," was the first thing Kaoru's cousin said as he came in through the front door. Kaoru had been out of the house since late last night; it was nine in the morning now, but Mariko didn't even ask where he'd been, didn't even seem to have noticed his absence.

His aunt came out from the living room to see what the commotion was about, and now she stared disapprovingly at her nephew's shirt. "I agree. Go change this instant," she ordered with a sour look on her face. "And what happened to your school uniform?"

Kaoru said nothing – just smiled. He may not look good in polo shirts. Red horizontal stripes may make him look like a fool. But beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and Kaoru had never felt more beautiful.

"That shirt doesn't even fit you. Way too big..." Mariko muttered as she and her mother walked back into the living room, no longer interested now that they had given their two cents.

_If only she knew_ , Kaoru thought, _who this shirt belongs to..._


End file.
